Forever's not so long
by Zerz
Summary: Berwald se muda de casa y necesita una mano extra con la mudanza, una vida resumida en cajas y silencios. SuFin. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, así como compañías, artículos, etc. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores, Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya y esta historia, de su servidora quien la construyó sin algún fin lucrativo.

**Advertencias:** Oneshot, SuFin, uso de nombres humanos. Su-san cambiado por Sve (Los fineses no usan términos cariñosos japoneses). Yaoi (¿?)

**Resume: **Berwald se muda de casa y necesita una mano extra con la mudanza, una vida resumida en cajas y silencios.

.

* * *

**.**

**-****Forever's not so long****-**

**.**

.

No había muerto el sonido del motor cuando de un salto, Tino se expelió de la camioneta recién estacionada. Rodó un par de metros e ignorando el dolor de su torpe caída, corrió despavorido cuál liebre a metros de la hoguera. Berwald, tras cerrar el automóvil, le sigue a zancadas y pronto, a trotes.

El amplio sendero de abetos se advierte tortuoso a través de las sombras de la foresta, juegos de luces y ausencias que se trasponen como observadores mudos, jueces perpetuos. El cervatillo vuelve la mirada para calcular la distancia que mantiene el cazador y como derivación de su distracción, es alcanzado a mitad de un tropezón, envolviéndose en forcejeos oseznos sobre la crujiente hojarasca.

El alto germano se determina ganador en la contienda. Con poca fuerza paraliza al muchacho inmerso en risas sardónicas y con un pañuelo le nubla el par de gotas descuidadas que algún pincel divino dejó caer en su rostro. Iris coruscantes e hipnóticos que incluso cubiertos, le condenan, le idiotizan. Se permite contemplarlo, "Solo unos segundos." se dice.

Berwald muerde sus labios, absteniéndose de besar la sonrisa expectativa y la ceja altanera que aparece por sobre el cegador. Lo sujeta por los hombros y en ligeros empujones, lo obliga a retomar el camino en andanzas lerdas por las veredas.

Los pasos develan la transición de terrenos, han llegado a una planicie. Bastan minutos de ficticia paz para que un segundo intento de fuga se fragüe y otro par para que fracase, vuelto el finés un peso muerto sobre uno de los hombros del mayor. Tino patalea, lloriquea y se rinde. Son ignoradas sus promesas de autocontrol y súplica por volver al suelo. Sus sonrojadas mejillas agradecen no estar visibles ante los ojos gélidos; le frustra sentirse endeble y manipulable a la brío en ellos.

Un postrimero "Es en serio. Te estoy destrozando la espalda. ¡Bájame, Sve!" es subrayado cuando los andares seguros se detienen, solo para mejorar el balanceo de pesos. Decepcionado, no le queda sino reír alicaído, bombardeándolo con preguntas retóricas y teorías sobre el secuestro que entre broma e ironía, ensarta las sugestiones que acostumbran merodearles.

Por su parte, remembrando ante la reincidencia, la memoria de Berwald retrocede a las primeras veces que el aliento de Tino erizaba su piel desde borde nucal. Eran niños, entonces. Lo alzaba tras arrebatos y rastras por el campo, le escondía en su pabellón y advertía acatamiento con la voz trémula de frenesí. El pasmo azuzado por el miedo, obedecía sin pensarlo.

"A partir de hoy, dormirás en esta tienda. Buscarás bayas semejantes a estas y tendrás comida preparada a mi regreso. Yo te daré conejos, ciervos, gansos. Tú me darás hijos. ¿Comprendes, mujer?"

¿Su voz llegó a pronunciarlo? Alguna fracción. Por desgracia sus juegos infantiles y las inflexiones de su idioma, nunca distaron de burlas e intimidaciones para el finés. Él se enfurecía y usaba su lengua materna con ápices violentos cuando se creía solo. En su presencia, silencio y temor. Los siglos pasaron mas el juicio no cambio; él era el vikingo invasor, un oso temible al cual trataba por mera conveniencia social; su pueblo dependía de ello.

Recordaba lo mucho que se esforzó por demostrarle lo contrario, no obstante sus cortesías o cesiones, las batallas combatidas, las abandonadas, inclusive la vigía en que lo ceñía por las noches, Tino solo veía condescendencia u obligación a su filiación.

Llegó el invierno. Iván buscó tierras afables y puertos funcionales, el reino sueco estabilidad para sobrevivirle. Tino quedó en medio de esas necesidades y todos los afectos debieron relegarse.

Hubo de esperar el ardid independista de la pequeña nación para poder cortejarte por una amistad "sincera", reparar las magulladuras que creo su política, redimir el tiempo perdido. Su esperanza palideció cuando un mundo sin sol contagió de amargura a sus habitantes que enfermos de locura colectiva, crearon sus propios frentes fríos acusando a los tiempos que no se perdonaron para cometer atrocidades que no se han de olvidar.

Tino era uno de tantos doblegados por ideologías propias y ajenas. Con promesas de venganza partió al Este deseando recobrar aquello que se le arrebató en su liberación, aprovechándose del caos aún gobernante en las estepas del Volga. Retornó coronado con laureles, las manos vacías, mancilladas y sobrecogidas por la miseria. Una victoria pírrica que sabía, no tendría oportunidad de repetir.

El contrataque no esperó y en su psicosis, su pequeño Väinämöinen se sirvió de tácticas cuestionables careciendo de la inocencia articulada en el recuerdo de su compañía. Esas memorias lo hicieron vestirse de la SS, infiltrarse al campo como un voluntario ario y andar en marchas forzadas de los refuerzos a donde la batalla ya estaba perdida.

No le recibieron sonrisas ni abrazos; apenas un cigarrillo ensangrentado. "¿A qué has venido? Me negaste tú apoyo cuando devoraban mis tierras ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Porque con el apoyo nazi es victoria segura? Salí airoso de la Guerra Invernal luchando por mi cuenta. No necesito de tu caridad ni de tu lástima." "¡Por supuesto que Alemania me está usando! ¿Y qué era lo que hacías tú conmigo? No eres diferente a ellos, Oxenstierna. Anda, lárgate."

En aquel entonces, lo sentía morir en sus espaldas mientras atravesaban los campos devastados por el cruce de Iván. A pesar de la crueldad, lo escondió y calentó con dolo como si recién hubieran escapado de Dinamarca, esperando una cara incomparable al despertar. Se descubrió solo.

Las décadas posteriores le trató poco. Tino había cambiado. Sin embargo su trato para con él no había modificado su naturaleza, como si ningún episodio bélico se hubiese interpuesto entre ellos.

Debió haberse resignado al común apego, mas su ambición le superaba tanto como a sus posibilidades. Tristemente la voluntad y obcecación humana mantenía sus aspiraciones vivas y llameantes, hostigadoras al punto de tenerle esa tarde arando al dueño de sus ternuras con el fin de hacerle saldar esa deuda de cariños sempiternos.

Los sentidos restantes poco le revelan a Tino sobre el destino final del viaje, los virajes le engañan, el mutismo le fastidia. Hace un par de horas compartía una taza de café en la oficina de Oxenstierna, en Estocolmo. Le había sorprendido con el escritorio saturado en revistas de diseño de interiores. No bien abrió la boca para indagar, cuando le lanzaron al regazo un par de folders y un parpadeo después, bajaban en el ascensor con dirección al estacionamiento.

Con menos delicadeza de la deseada Berwald libera el cuerpo en la húmeda tierra y pasa a retirar la tela mientras sonríe tímido disculpándose por todo. Las dos horas de trayecto en secretismo, los interrogantes y pucheros ignorados. Si, también las dos horas de _Roxette_ en el automóvil. Entendiendo el mensaje, las amatistas consienten, cansadas de querer develar el misticismo; se somete con un suspiro perdulario cediendose incondicional al guía por aquél fragmento de colina.

Un sol acuestas, baña a un pequeño estanque que mantiene el espejismo de un mundo paralelo donde la paleta cálida es blindada por el contrastante choque del impasible acero. El protagonista de tal escenario es un arquitectónico emplazamiento apuntando ser un sofisticado chalet de algún esnob sueco.

Tino arquea una ceja con una pequeña burla en la punta de la lengua cuando encuentra la mirada de Berwald, mal disimulado su orgullo, alegre y espontáneo al presentar su obra. "Nuestro hogar". Un amortiguado murmullo retiene palabras que prefiere no conjeturar; el rubor en las mejillas del escandinavo solo provoca una risa demeritoria.

_Sve_ confiesa tener un par de años construyéndola y si no ha dado por conclusa la construcción, es por su hesitación en las propuestas para el decorado interno. En específico, el estudio de doble altura con ventanales remplazando los muros exteriores. Aquella área es donde se realizan la mayor parte de sus sueños de subsistencia domestica, todos y cada uno al lado del muchacho finés. Por supuesto, le evita conocer ese detalle, así como muchos otros que solo el pensar proferirlos le embarazan, asumiéndolos como posibles anabólicos de miedo y rechazo.

Como si hubiese exhibido sus pensamientos, recibe un ligero apretón por encima de su codo que busca felicitar y no compadecer. "Es un lindo _cottage"_. Esnob, piensa insistente; mas si había creado la sonrisa pequeña e inigualable en los labios inflexibles, bien merecía de su admiración.

En la entrada aguarda una vigilante cubierta de virutas y lodo, al distinguirlos, los acoge con saltos y ladridos tiernos. Hace un par de meses que Berwald la tomó prestada, requería de un 'perro guardián'. El finés no se detuvo a investigar apenas dejando una advertencia con ella. "Tiene lo mismo de alerta que de utensilio de cocina. Infaliblemente inútil."

—Ha ganado unos gramos.— Señala el dueño con malicia. —El trato de los prisioneros no es tan malo. ¿Eh?— La perrita se escurre insolente para saludar al imponente acusado. —¿Puedes creerlo, linda? ¡Seré tu compañero de celda!

—Hanatamago no es mi rehén. Fue la mente maestra detrás del rapto.

Atónito, porque la broma no sonara como tal, o en tal caso, porque fuese declarada; cede a un mohín insultado apararse en su rostro. _Sve_ no ha negado el rapto, por el contrario, lo acepta; no siente remordimiento, y el rutilante reflejo de los lentes, afila su mirada. Tino ríe mientras grita para sus adentros. ¿A dónde ha ido a parar?

—¿Confabulando en mi contra? ¡Traidora al cuadrado!— La perrita no es distracción suficiente, sus risas fingidas tampoco le tranquilizan. Decide afrontar pues la sinceridad del nórdico prevalece así le afecte. —Sve, ¿No tendrás un sótano donde coleccionas a tus víctimas para después tirarlas al mar, o sí?

—¿Quieres averiguar?

—A decir verdad… Confío en ti.

Los sonidos de las trabas desplazadas son su única respuesta. Misterioso, Berwald señala la entrada, invitándole a ser engullido por lo desconocido. Sin poder negarse, le sigue. Cada paso es un avance inminente en una telaraña fría y calculada. ¿Exagera? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Durante el viaje descubrió que Peter y Ladonia estaban navegando en alguna playa danesa por invitación de Mathias. Sonrió compasivo para sí imaginando el rostro mosqueado de _Noru_. Odiaba a los niños. Bueno, no odio sino rechazo que mal encubría azoramiento. El danés había tenido una crisis de paternidad durante el periodo de adopción de Sealand y queriendo formalizar con su querido Hakoon, había topado con pared siendo terminantemente advertido de cortar toda relación si llegaba a hacerse de alguna pequeña micro nación. "Tenemos a Ice. ¿Quieres algo más? Ve y ocúpate de Groenlandia o Feroe."

Sin lo niños en casa, se sentía expuesto. No tenía razón por la cual dudar de la nobleza de Berwald, sin embargo, ese nudo irresoluto se mantenía tirante. Aquellos cristales solo opacaban la electrizante profundidad con la que sus azuritas buscaban a través de su mirada. La auscultación permanecía desde su primer encuentro, cada día más vívida, más perturbadora. ¿Qué buscaba? Resultaba quimérico leerle. Prefería no hacerlo.

**-o-o-o-**

Su barbilla percibe vaga, la última gota escapar por el borde entre el beso que mantiene su boca unida a la boca de la botella. ¡Que embalados! ¿A donde fue el vodka? Se pregunta al contemplar defraudado la ampolleta vacía.

Abstraído de control y sensatez, a pasos hamacados anda por la habitación. Reparte en el escritorio los mapas y los libros en los estantes, las lámparas en las mesitas, las espadas en los aparadores. Contempla con humor existencialista la vida resumida en cajas. Una incubadora, un ataúd, los cubos de la basura, los terrarios, violines, corazones, hasta los pesados paquetes de mudanza con la etiqueta "salón". Cientos y cientos de impresiones acumuladas en el desgaste de los objetos cotidianos, vigilando eternamente desde su naturaleza muerta.

¿Cuántas traiciones y secretos no contarían sus viejos libros despastados? Las manos amadas, romas y tibias, les dan un hogar por periodo literario, autor, hasta contenido. Tino lee sus títulos y corre al estante al que los ha predestinado para hermanarlos con otros compresos de papel. En desbordante entusiasmo, había accedido a ayudarle a reordenar lo retazos de su días en el estudio.

Se pierde en sus movimientos acompasados, en la oreja pequeña y los cabellos que escapan por delante de ella, en su rostro perfilado, concentrado. Contempla la curva perfecta de la nariz infantil y muerde sus labios para contener los infames deseos de besarla. Se pone en pie, incapaz de continuar conteniendo las palabras por las que había creado esa situación. El alcohol debía ser el catalizador, acusa. No debieron empezar con las cajas de la cava.

Cauto, merodea su sombra. La asedia, la acaricia con la mirada y cerrando los párpados, para entregarse por completo al momento, se dedica a inhalar como cocainómano tras abstinencia, del aroma torpor de su alma, exudado por la sabana platinada. Cabellos suaves, deshilvanables…

Descansó los labios en la cúspide del hueso saltón en la nívea base de su nuca, percatándose de la piel erizada al segundo. Le sintió inmóvil y sin una negativa certera, continúo la caricia labial multiplicándola por todo su cuello, suplicándole aprobación.

Las manos que oprimían su mundo desde los hombros, se deslizaron por sus brazos. Se instalaron en su baja cintura e insatisfechos, liberaron a los dedos, prestos exploradores que ya escarbaban bajo la ropa escabulléndose por las líneas tenues en su abdomen. Encontró los huesecillos de las caderas y al decidir botar la hebilla del pantalón, el dueño le detiene férreo por las muñecas.

Aspiró y en éxtasis, anudado, deseó mantenerse hasta fundirse sin remedio, exhalando complacido antes de saber si su deseo era recíproco, permitido, comprendido, aceptado o la temida verdad que se escondía en el desconcierto; rechazo. ¡Que doloroso le era pensarlo! Mejor morir aquí y ahora. "Contigo"

Sin poder soportar esa estática demencial, primero calculando su propiocepción o su nivel de sobredosis etílica, Tino difiere un siguiente paso contando el golpeteo del segundero en el viejo reloj de pared. Es vano. No resuenan las disculpas, no hay temidos arranques pasionales. Nada más que inapropiada cercanía. Lo encara y se desarma por la mutua extrañeza de la expectativa errada.

No pueden contestar a lo que sus pupilas inquieren, demandarían del doble de alcohol que recorre su sangre o del formidable _sisu_ que presumía Suommi. _"¿Dónde escondería tal esencia? ¿En sus labios, quizás?" _ Berwald le atrae posesivo, desesperado, apostándolo todo por ese intento suicida, por sorber el anís de los labios en los que siempre se disipa anhelando. El sostén de sus entrañas se corta cuando al contacto de sus bocas, Tino contesta con los impetuosos besos de sus nudillos inmisericordes desplegando su amor súbito sobre el pómulo ajeno.

Llenos de sombra, los ojos se ciegan, traicionados en un sórdido silencio tan escandaloso que pareciera el beso les contagió una imperiosa sordera. Las risas de Tino estallan, incomodas, demenciales, y le secunda un parloteo sin sentido. Así, continúa su labor borrando su avance como había borrado sus yerros.

Las cajas de a poco van quedándose sin contenidos, y él despojado de control, tan vacío como aturdido, permanece como espectador de la sinfonía de carcajadas que van y vienen por la habitación. Cuando se encuentra falto de ocupación, Tino se deshace de sus ropas, quejumbroso por la ola de calor que le está asfixiando. "Estoy quemándome, no debí ahogarme en alcohol, ahora necesito extinguir, limpiar…" Desaparece y reaparece por los ventanales, mecánico anda hasta la lagunilla y no hesita en tirarse a las aguas heladas. Le dará hipotermia, el alcohol quizás amortigüe, quizás le encause un calambre, quizás se mate.

Berwald continúa vaciando botellas, desdibujando la realidad. Últimadamente, en la nebulosa de narcolepsia y descrédito, vio morir el fuego en la chimenea y se vio dormir tan desesperanzado que despertar o imitar a la extinción de la leña, le era indiferente.

**-o-o-o-**

Abrigados del mutismo, con mantas sobre los hombros y tazas de café entre sus manos, observan como los cielos rotan, se pierden y embrollados descansan en negrura. Los huleares y las hojas al frotarse contra sus hermanas son la orquesta que diezma el descenso de temperatura y ahuyenta los pensamientos lúgubres o la misma, ya decadente, borrachera.

—Deberíamos volver.

Su compañero gruñe en asentimiento. Una nueva brisa custodia el cántico coral de los árboles y entonces la risa divertida de Tino reprocha como los dos concordes no se mueven ni un ápice. Ninguno quiere abandonar el sitio, ni quieren saber del fluir del tiempo; supone. Respira el frio y sonríe creyendo lo dulce que es tener con quien la vida prescinda de palabras. Hoy no queda de que hablar, han explotado todo lo momentáneo y buscar más, no parece ser preciso. Mañana…

Berwald discrepa. Las palabras no sobran, escasean. Sobre todo después de ese desenfreno. Pero la afonía le rodea como siempre lo ha hecho. Se encubre en su cobijo y en el café que poco consuelo le ofrece.

Escucha las ropas moverse y una taza descansar en los maderos. Finn se acurruca en el muelle con la mirada extraviada en las estrellas y da pie a un viejo juego creado por ellos siglos atrás. "¡Sve, mira! Polaris, que altiva luce." "Deneb en Cignus." El sueco acusa mientras se recuesta a su lado. "Merak en ursa mayor" "Algol en Perseo" "Alpheratz" "Betelgeuse" "Aldebarán" "Vega" "Arturo" "Sirio" "Antá- ¿Sirio? ¿Dónde? No la encuentro…"

La comisura en su boca se alza, lo percibe por el rabillo de su ojo. "No está en este hemisferio hoy ¿verdad?" Derruida retórica. "Tramposo" Insiste. "¡Me dejaste ganar!" Niega sin fuerza. Es igual. No importa si se esforzara en disimular, es tremendamente predecible. Tino podría adivinar sin dificultad cada acción que produjera, no obstante detestaba hacerlo; le conocía sin entenderle, no quería varase a analizarlo. Escorzaba la nación sin detallar al hombre por miedo a descubrir aquello que ya sabía y quería ignorar. _Es sencillo así._

Vuelve al firmamento su velo con una exhalación que se entrecorta cuando una tórrida y enorme araña trepa su mano. Se queda aferrada, temerosa a ser repudiada. Ante la quietud de su presa, la tarántula sueca enreda sus alargadas extensiones entre los dedos congelados y constriñe. Tino, tras descubrir la causa de su repentino susto, piadoso aprieta el enlace pues su memoria se desencadena agradecida.

—¿Recuerdas?— Las miradas chocaron y la nostalgia le preguntó a la melancolía. —¿Cuánto ha de ello? ¿Setecientos años? ¿Lo hubieras imaginado? ¡Juraría que ayer cruzamos Estonia! Es bueno que acabase esa era. ¡No me malinterpretes! Extraño dormir bajo las estrellas, las ardillas voyeurs, los peregrinajes y las fogatas... Extraño demasiadas cosas. Habíamos planeado descubrir el mundo, conquistar el Báltico. ¿Qué paso?

La amargura lo invade. Se fragmenta el nado en las cuencas de hielo y se prende con fuerza al tibio agarre de las manos. Pasó la tempestad. La horda. El tiempo, los hombres. Sin detenerse a deliberar, Berwald hendido en remordimiento, le atrae y abraza con la mayor intensidad de la que era capaz, para que cada poro gritara lo que sus cuerdas no soltaban.

Desde las noches que compartieron las estrellas por techo, el símbolo de una casita atemporal se había incrustado en sus sueños. Requerían de un refugio personal, de un respiro egoísta donde destilar penas y enterrar las traiciones entre naciones que nada importaban cuando se sabía que no existía falta culposa entre ellos, entre individuos independientes que aman, odian, sufren y mueren igual que cualquier otro mortal.

_¿Recuerdas el hogar que construimos en América? Tardé en reconstruirlo. Tino, quiero reponer el tiempo perdido. Los campamentos en la sala, asar malvaviscos en la chimenea, tener una maratón de Ingmar Bergman. Cazar mañana. Pescar pasado. Construir un bote para el verano, una sauna para el invierno Quiero promete libertad y que me regales tu compañía de por vida. Permíteme…_

Como un escritor cualquiera, arrugó las palabras y desecho el impreso refrescando el lienzo cuyo propósito lo inmolaría apenas tuviera que formular su oración. Maldecía las pocas agallas para expresarse. Maldecía su paupérrimo carácter como negociante. Podía venderle la felicidad que en un principio se la había regalado, aún así no debía olvidar por quién vivía y he ahí su precio.

—Debemos volver. Nos esperan. — Incómodo, Tino trató de zafarse acertando en el problema protagónico de las imposibilidades.

—Quédate conmigo. — Con su usual voz opaca e inentendible, gruñe a su coronilla. La determinación es implacable. Respira de sus cabellos, sintiéndolo retorcerse perturbado por ese empalme asiduo. Le ignora. Necesita ese tónico para armarse de valor y condenarse irremediable a la negativa.

—¿A que le temes, Sve?

—Hace… Siglos. ¿Recuerdas…? Prometí crear una fortaleza que detuviese las batallas de nieve, y el contuviese calor de hogar. Me prometí un agujero que te escondiera durante los frentes del Este y construí un lugar donde confiscar tus días. Demoré siglos, pero mi palabra no ha flaqueado ni se ha de retirar. Dime que no es tarde.

—¿Porque preocuparte por una promesa infantil? No me debes nada. — Con risas nerviosas que atajan intempestivas, se reincorpora evitando la contemplación sueca en su desespero corrosivo.

—Antes que un juramento es un deseo. Te quiero a mi lado, Tino.

—¡Pero si ya somos vecinos!— Brusco se aparta y comienza el retorno. Es tarde, la consternación ha deformando la cara flemática confirmando las lóbregas suposiciones del finés.

—Lo que pasó en el salón…

—Ni lo menciones. No debimos pasar de la segunda botella, ¿eh? ¡Ja ja! Esas cosas ocurren todo el tiempo entre gente que se aprecia, no tienes porqué disculparte o porque sentirte avergonzado. No le des importancia ¿quieres?

—No entiendes. Tino…

—Debiste nadar conmigo, aun estás tomado. Anda, hay que volver; necesitas descanso.

—¿Tino? ¡Tino!- Marchando presuroso metros detrás le convoca sin éxito.

La negación es un excedente para aplacar la espumosa cobardía. Sentimientos, lealtades, grandes tóxicos para los inmortales, se rememora. No debió concederle el menor trato personal, ni compartirse como un humano cualquiera. Ahora, su error le mantenía acorralado. Lo que se buscaba estaba más allá de sus facultades y cualquier respuesta, rompería en un irremediable fin. ¡Como dolía! Sí perder a un contemporáneo repercutía tan penosamente como una enfermedad crónica; quedarse sin un amigo sería una amputación directa. Si el pasado no ardiera áun…

Berwald atrapa su hombro y en un intento por virarle, es derribado por un puñetazo doloso. Queda entumecido con el finés sentándosele a horcajadas sobre su vientre y alimentándolo con una secuencia de golpes sin fuerza ni dirección, proyectiles de frustración y coraje sobre el cuerpo exánime, adormecido en pesadumbre.

Las palabras estaban dichas y la respuesta, por monosilábica que fuese, tremenda, definitiva no parecía llegar. Le llamó tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, no obstante la súplica fue combustible a la ira gélida y la lengua ponzoñosa.

—¿Tino? ¡¿Tino?! ¡Ese ni siquiera es mi nombre! ¿Tino? ¿Finlandia? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Quién soy yo? ¡¿Es ridículo, no?! ¡No lo recuerdo! Tú y tus hombres exorcizaron mi tierra de creencias apócrifas. Me diste un nombre cristiano y me hiciste seguirte hasta el fin de tu tiempo. Serviste y te serví. Me vendiste cuando así te convino y ¡Compré mi libertad a un precio muy caro! Claro, ya era tarde para deshacerme del nombre de esclavo. Constantino. Tino, Tino ¡Oh, el pequeño y dulce Tino! Es tan inherente a mí como mi pasado contigo. Esas promesas de infantes, los fratricidios… Pasé demasiado siendo quien querías que fuera. Mi identidad se desdibujo y hube de recrearla de trazas de mínima comprensión. ¡Tardé siglos! ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Sve? ¡¿Arrebatarme lo mío otra vez?! ¿Qué volvamos a esos tiempos malditos para destruirnos mutuamente? ¿Es eso?

Sin voz, pausa su violencia irascible y sujetándole el rostro cacha la mirada acuosa, fijándola como si quisiera hacerle saber por osmosis aquello que sus ideas no consiguen transformar en algo pronunciable. —Lo siento, ¡Me es muy difícil entenderte! No es el maldito acento. Es la conducta, la sumisión, ¡Es un absurdo! …Berwald, tu sabes que eso no es posible. No tiene sentido. Jamás se unirán nuestras tierras de nuevo, no me someteré y tu neutralidad no se ablandará. Si se trata de nuestro día a día ¿Has pensado que pasaría si entramos en guerra o ardores políticos contrarios? ¿Debemos ignorar las traiciones porque son ajenas a "nosotros"? ¿Y sí me veo "obligado" a liquidarte? "Lo siento, no es nada personal, cariño."

—Lo entendería.

—Es fácil filosofar y perjurar cuando no has vivido. Durante la Guerra de Invierno me mentalicé a cederte comprensión. No pude. Dolía. Era perfidia, abandono. Jamás imaginé fuese en tiempos de necesidad cuando tu mano me negase apoyo. ¡Eras mi amigo! Deseaba servirme de ese absurdo lazo. Usarte, sí. ¡Estaba desesperado! …Esperaba tanto de ti y tú nunca contestaste mis cartas.

—Traté…

—Y simpatizaste conmigo hasta la guerra de continuación, cuando las razones políticas eran distintas. Tu gobierno fue condescendiente hasta sentir la sombra de los aliados sobre sus tobillos, solo entonces... Sus juegos de diplomáticos me costaron sangre y tierra, _Routsi_. Te guardé rencor por lustros. No debí juzgarte. Eras amigo de Tino, no aliado de _Finska_. Podía razonarlo, entenderlo mas no he podido aceptarlo ni perdonártelo. Ciertamente, soy injusto. Dime ¿Tú puedes discriminar? Yo no creo pueda olvidar.

—No te pido que lo hagas. Permíteme…

—No, no entiendes. No hay nada por lo que debas arrepentirte. Era tu obligación. Lo sigue siendo. Antepón a tu nación antes que a la humanidad en este cuerpo. — Golpea su esternón y pasándose una mano sobre los cabellos, se levanta de sobre el sueco, ofreciéndole una mano. —_Su_, eres un amigo invaluable, un compañero extraordinario ¡más que un hermano! Sin embargo, no somos individuos; no sé puede vivir en tal bipolaridad. El desgaste y el rencor suplirán el cariño. Por una fantasía bucólica perderíamos todo aquello que alguna vez poseíamos. ¿Vale la pena?

—He vivido en complicaciones sin que fuese esto algo real. A través de los siglos he aprendido a soportar tu ausencia y ocultar mi cariño. Soporté que fueses de otro.— Masculló ya en pie. El rostro finés estaba encendido en un lío sentimentaloide y su arenga se desmoronaba. —Conozco y me pesa todo el daño que te he hecho, aun sí la mayoría fue involuntario. Merecía de tu odio, me decía que te importaba. No debiste procurarme cuando aprendiste a tolerar el pasado e ignorar el rencor; nutriste mi avidez y hoy me tienes confesando vidas de silencio…

—Oh vamos, no creerías que Iván y yo…

—¿Solo has escuchado eso?

—El matrimonio era solo un título y los ultrajes, impuestales. Sve, hablamos de la homofóbica Rusia… De hecho, no sabía que fueras gay. Lo de esta tarde, no sé, la gente es morbosa. No lo consideré algo serio… ¿Por eso me llamabas esposa? Pensé era una burla, ya sabes, mi cara parece la de una niña si no te fijas con cuidado. Virilidad meláncolica diría algún romántico. — Aunque hablaba con amabilidad, de su rostro no se borraba la confusión conjugada con una mueca olvidada, burlesca. Para Tino, todo comenzaba a tener lógica en su sentido y la repulsión por mucho que quisiera contenerla, se exteriorizaba.

—El amor no es un género o una preferencia. No se comprende, se alimenta o se mata, y así funciona en nosotros.

—En los humanos. Tenemos su imagen, no su psique.

—Somos un reflejo de los nuestros. Excepto en este sentimiento que no tiene justificación alguna, solo existe y me está consumiendo. Puedo con tus "traiciones", puedo con tu rechazo, pero necesito oírlo. Sí las circunstancias fuesen diferentes; si no hablara con Finlandia. Si solo fuese Tino ¿Podría aspirar a…?—Cayendo de rodillas, buscando su mano, la voz estentórea perdió la seguridad y la mirada, fuerza. Desolado por una deducción, analizaba la mano amada como la manifestación física de las oportunidades que se escurrían entre sus dedos, sueños borrados de la memoria al despertar. —No solo quiero compartir contigo una cama o una casa, sino una vida, las que sean necesarias. _Jag älskar dig._

Sus pulmones dejaron de absorber aire y soltaron un suspiro que resonó cual sollozo. La adrenalina le jugaba una mala pasada. Raudas, sus manos cubrieron el rostro enjuagado en lágrimas y los temblores atacaron la regia silueta. El peso de los años se aligeraba, como exonerado del mal poseso. Palabras que atrofiaban su existencia, aferradas al alma, finalmente expelidas. Al fin, expuesto.

—Es una preciosa casita vacacional, un receso tempo-espacial del mundo. Hiciste un buen trabajo. Por favor, disfrútala. Yo… Te agradezco por este día, por todos.

—Tino, te lo suplico. Respóndeme. — Febril, cuestionó al ingrato que acobardado escindía su situación.

El finés hizo distancia, encadenado a recuerdos, matando ilusiones. Sostenido de la indiferencia con pesar. Hubiese preferido correr y consolar aquel amigo desazonado, no obstante agrandar el detrimento era sádico y la mejor forma de enmendar, era afrontar. Porque le quería, así no fuera como él quisiera corresponder.

—Berwald, en ningún momento he dicho que guste de hombres. Nunca había pensado en ti de esa manera. Tampoco me lo hubiera permitido. No era algo viable, no en un sentido moral, social o político. Sigue sin serlo. Perdóname. Que más quisiera hacerte feliz. Lamento no poder. Oh, _Perkele_! — Conmovido, sacudió los cortos cabellos y se integró con él en el suelo, aferrado a su cuello, meciéndolos para reconfortar, siempre insubstancial. — Te prefería callado, ausente. Ahora cada palabra tuya es recibida por un golpe mío como si quisiera silenciarte. No lo tomes así que falta me haces, amigo mío… ¿Sabes? Creo puedo llegar a amarte. Sí, inclusive por fascículos. Puedo intentarlo. Enamorarme de _Sve_, ser un buen vecino con Suecia. Puedo aprender a no vivir sin ti. Ya lo hacía antes, literalmente… JAJA _Jumalauta!_ No sé qué estoy diciendo.

Refugiados en sí mismos, enclaustrados en su perspectiva y en ese abrazo fraternal, esperaron la calma interna y la contraria en el silencio que perdió la incomodidad una era atrás, bajo el mismo cielo y quizás las mismas estrellas. Días tan distantes, añorados. Simples, perfectos.

—Será mejor regrese a la vida real. Debo encargarme de viejas heridas que no parecen querer cerrar solas, aprender a discernir hombres de naciones. No Sve, no es tarde, es muy pronto aún.

—Esperaré.

—Terminado el plazo no sé si tenga la respuesta que buscas. No lo hagas. No te sometas a tal crueldad. Ya has pasado demasiado.

—¿Qué son dos noches, que son dos siglos?

—¿Por qué callabas? ¿Cuánto daño no te he causado en mi ignorancia?— Amago por la desesperanza, Tino le zarandeó. Sin reacción inmediata, tanteó terreno. No quería abandonarle en ese estado. —Ambos sabemos cómo acabará esto independientemente de lo que decida.

—Tu felicidad me basta. El riesgo lo vale, mientras vivas...

—¿Tanto así?

—…Aguardaré. Así sea por la eternidad.

Una nueva mudez azotó de lleno. Ese amor parecía tan increíble. "Puedo amar por los dos" Había escuchado decir a Mathias una de tantas borracheras. ¿Así de martirizado tenía a su pobre amigo? Como se odiaba Tino en esos momentos, como odiaba su condición, la de Berwald, las dependencias…

—Tienes razón, la humanidad es más fuerte en nosotros de lo que se creería. Tu carácter quiere doblegar al mismo destino. Jaja… No seas tan imprudente. —Besó su frente, sacudió sus cabellos y emitió derrotado su despedida, maldiciendo la promesa fútil. —Descuida, la eternidad no es tanto como aparenta.

No podía comprar el confort que ofrecía, las mentiras de ceniza, la traición implícita. ¿Acaso no la estaban compartiendo? ¿Se inutilizaba entonces? Con la oscuridad devorándole, regresó a la camioneta sin atreverse a volver así fuese tan solo la vista. Necesitaba espacio. Quizás él lo necesitara también.

**-o-o-O-o-o-**

**.**

* * *

.

**-Notas del Autor- **

Un fic con una dosis suficiente de cursilería como para conducir a un coma diabético…

¿OOC? Bueno, Berwald calla muchas cosas, no se me hace difícil imaginarlo hipando cuando se canse de ser tan fuerte. Ese hombre es una tutsi pop. Tino por otro lado, lo suelen poner tan moe… Nop, me parece menos involucrado. ¡Berwald es su amigo! Y uno por los amigos… En fin, si, un poco OOC.

Dato curioso: Finlandia es el único de los países nórdicos que aún no aprueba el matrimonio homosexual.

Así es, una perspectiva un poquitín realista de la ship.

Pediría perdón… pero neh, ¡Tenía que sacarlo de la bodega! Llevaba un año en la carpeta de pendientes y los remordimientos me comen. Mejor deshacerse de ellos aunque el resultado no me guste del todo.

Les agradezco que leyeran el fic, gracias por su tiempo y la oportunidad. Ojalá le disfrutaran y así valiera la inversión al leer, sino… Ahí sí, perdón. Si escribir me costaba, ahora es el doble que antes… Ironías, no justificantes. -drums-

Cualquier comentario o crítica son bienvenidos y agradecidos por PM. Me ayudan y ayudan a su fandom… jaja -drums x2-

Y sin más que decir, nos leemos. ¡Gracias!

.


End file.
